Kelly The Roman Warrior
by KingAurthr2
Summary: Kelly must save her farther the Caeser from the evil team! My friend helped me to rite this story.
1. Chapter 1 Kelly and the Fires

It was 2000 year in the past in roman and there was a girl and her name was kelly mariena ceaser joenson and she was 19 years old. She had balck hair down to her wayst and a prefect face and wored a roman armor and sword and helmet maked of gold and sliver and it was cost alot of mooney. She liffed in a big roman house wilth pilars and eberything and her farther was rickch he was the ceaser and he owned all the houses for 100s miles around and he had thousands of roman dollars what they used in 2000 year ago. Her mother was ded she was kill in a invashion one year after kelly was bornd it was very sad and then her dad wanted her to be like a girl and not to fihght in the war. "i whant to fight in war" she sayed but farther said "no you mist not wat happen if you ded aswell i would cry for years" and then kelly was unset. "farther is rong I will find a way to go to the war i must figt for romans!" she wisper to herself as she wented out the room. The next mornding kelly was woke up in the house by a butler who was her dad slave. he did not cabuse his slawves though becayse that is mean. anywahy she got out of bed and look around and the bulter said "the house is ON FIRE!" "OH NO!" scraemed kells (that is her nicknam) "i must safe my dayd from the flames!" and so she run to her dads beadroom for look for him but HE WAS GONE! she look out of windo and saw a gigant monswter in roman town it was recking all the houses it breathed fire and had evil claw that drop with blod and it eyes were red and skin was black as a drak knight. "oh no Godzilla has attack! i knew this day wold come the army was too week to sop him coming to our land" i must get my armor and wepons and sho she runned to the armor place for where it was keept. she gotted her golden armor and helmet and also her farthers magik sword and sheild and she also took a bow and arrow and then run outside to the stables. insid she finds her friend Elkus he was a magic ghost deer like tha patornos deer from hary potter and the holy grail/golbet of fires. and also he could talk. "Eklus come with me Godzlilla is attacking our land we must excape!" and so Elkus sayed "Forsooyth my ladye I will carry you" (he talks like old time like in a old timey book we read at shcool one time). Anyway kelly got onto Elkus and they rided away from roman "I must find my farther but Godsilla is too powar for me and Elkus to fihgt BUT I WILL COME BACK!" she cryed loudlyt into the sunsite as the night began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2 A Meeting in the Drak

In the night Elkus and Kelly walked for mayny ours until they came to a small hut in the road it was maked off wood and sticks and there was a lite from the top of it. so kelly got off and went to cnock on the door for see who was in it owned the hut. "knock nock hello is anyone their!" she mutterd but no one answerd. Elkys said it looks like no one is there" but the the door opened! it was a small woman with wrinkled face and a cloak and she said "who is it?" "hello I am from roman our town was artacked by Godezlia I was the nonly survirvired but I have noplace to sleep!" "alright you can come inside" siad the woman. inside the hut was dark and the corner was a fire and it flickered spookliy on the walls. there was a old tabel with herb on and some chairs and kelly and the woman sait down and Elkus sat on the floor. "hello Kelly and welcome to my hut" siad the woman "How did you know my name" explaimed kells! "I am very wize I can see into the future and the past and the presnet and I know everything" "oh wow myabe you can tell me where is my farther he was in the house when attack but I KNOW he is still altive!" "I can try too see were he is but I will need spekcial ingreediants for the spell there are very rare" "ok i can get them for you what do you need." "i will need a orge brain from the cave of skulls on mount terribel, a bag of gold dust from the mines in the deseert in the west, a cup of blod from a vampire at draculas castel, and one final ingrediant it is a rare plant from the junegels" "ok I can find them I must know where my farther is!" showted kells and she put the saddel back on Elkus. Here I have a map of the 4 places you must go!" said the woman mysterylsly "thankyou" and so kelly got back on Elkys and they road off to the Drackula castle.


	3. Chapter 3 The Road to Dracula Castle

On the map Drakcola castle was to the north inthrow the snow mountains and the winter forest. and so they set off. the air was cold and kells shivered I wish I had packed my fur clocks!" she said. After few ours they had maked to the bootom of the mountains it was very windy and snow blwed into thire faces hard. "This way there is not time for rest I mist find my farther!" yellowed kelly and so they went on into cold snow. In the winter forest it was also drak and cold and sppoky elkus and kells could her howling of snow wolfs the most dangerous animal in the world. then they saw some paws in the snow and kelly got off Elkus for closer look. "Oh not it is the paws of snow wolfves!" scraemd kells and then a white shape lept out of tree IT WAS A SNOW WOLF! quickly draws her magic sword from her farther and showted "farther give me strength of ceaser I can slay the snow wolvfes with your strongth!" then three more snow wolves came out of the forest and it was a battle for the deeth! kelly strikked a snow wolf hard in the back and it bleeded all ofer the snow and turned it to blod red coler. Elkus headbooted a snow wolve with his powearful altners but it was not enough more snow wolfs were cooming out of the trees and kelly thought SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! A snow wolf nocked her down into the cold blod snow and started to claw her bodie with sharp claws it was about to be all over she had faiyled her farther but then the woolf started to beed and fell down ded with a crosbow bolt in its back! "good they are all dead" said a cold voice "and who is this pathefic girl who could not sop a pack of snow wolves!" kelly look up and sawed a old man with pael skin and fangs and he wore a drak cape and kells reognized it was Drakcola of Draocklas Castle! "hello drakcula thankyou for safing me from snow wolves I am kelly and this is elkus we were loking for your castel but you are heere instead?" "yes I am it is long story" said dracikula angrily "come with me and I will tell you eberything." abd so Darkula took them into a small roined camp and lighted a fire with magick vanpire powars. "Now I wil explane" mentioned dracukla.


	4. Chapter 4 Troubel at Castel Drackula

At the camp Dracula sat down and explaimed. "I was in my castel one day with the other vanpires driking some blod and I heared a nock at the door and it was a stupid lookin man and he saying his name was Edawrd Cullein! He said he was a vanpire so I letted him in but he didnt look like a vampire just a normal teenage boy. It was ok at first but he gived all my other vampires a book to read and it was some rubish called "Twlight" and then the other vanpires got annoywed with me and sayed "We canot kil the humans no more they our freinds!" Evn if they atcked us first! the book says so" and they got all sparky they were not proper vampires anymore they lost magik vanpire powars so I left." "eurgh that sounds awrful" sayed kells "vanpires are suppose to be very powar" "yes and now I am the only reel vampire left" mention Darcula drakly. "I was come here for a cup of blod from the castel for safe my farther maybe we cold go together I coud help get rid of this horribel Edword!" menbtioned kelly "good idea if you do I will gif you the blod" showted Dracola and so they set off. After a few ours of walking in the snow they sawed the old castle Drakcula it had iron gates and gagorgles on the walls and skulls in the windos. kelly was impresed but also a litel sacred aswell what happen if the vanpires waere still powar? they waked up to the big front door and crackula pulled a big skeleton key from his poket and turned the lok and the door opened. insid was a castel front room with a stone stairs and a red capret the color of blod or was it real blod! "Edward will be in my throne room" spat Dracokla and so they walked onto the trone room for look for him. Insid was a tennage boy on a masive throne maked of skull and bone and blod. in his hand was a book and it was the Twlight book what dracokla had talked about. when he saw dracula he laufed evilly ha ha ha "so you have returned drackula do you think you can chalenge me!" "I have browght friends" said Dracula with a ebvil smile and kells relpied "yeah we can degeat you edward you arent even a real vanpire!"


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire VS Vanpire

"ah but I also do not figth alone!" whisper Edward mysertiously and he pull out the Twilight book and put it onto a altar fill of blood. he starts to chant a ancient spell and the book filled with blod and began to rise up into the air by a magik! "I CALL YOU STEPHENIE MEIR COME TO YOUR SERVANT AID!" he cryed and sudden the room went cold and a evil whale filled the air "Eddwaarrdd I am here to help yoouuu!" The ghost of a woman apeared in the room it was the spirit of stpehenie meir the writer of the Twlight book! "haha she who created me is here now what powar to you do have to stop her and me at once?" yellowed Edawrd and the battel began. Edward pull out a sword and so did Dracula and they began to swordfight on the blod carpet in the room. Kells went against the evil spirit of stepehenie meyer and draw her bow and arrow and began to shot at the spirit but the arrow was inafetchiful! "on no the bow and arrow is unless I must get my farther sword!" and so she pull out the sword and felt the strongth of ceaser run throw her! the spiriti did a dark spell and shooted a spirit bolt at kelly but heir farthers shield block the attack. meanwhile Draculaka had pined Edward to the growned with his sword and was trying to kill him but he was doding the attack. "YOUR PATHEFIC RIGHTING SHALL NOT HARM ANY MORE PEPOLE!" yellowed kelly and slash the bloody book of Twilight and it burned with a red flame and the spirit scraemed in pain "noo I am the best writer in the wooooorllddd..." and then the spirit faded into the sky and whisapeared. "We have got you now Edward Stephenie Myer cannot save you!" said Kells and she went to do final blow on him but he turn into a bat and flew out the windo! " you might have won this tim Drakula but next time it will be me!" he showted evily and flew away. "Thankyou for helping my" mention Drakucla "here take this blood" and so she toke the cup of blod and put into Elkus saddblebag. "Come on Elkus now we must go to the cave of Skulls!" said Kelly "I will come too" said Dracukula "I knew the caeaser he was a good man I will safe him with you!" and so then set off for castel of skuuls for find the ogre brain!


	6. Chapter 6 Finding the Ogers

Drakcula and Kelly walked ouyt of the Drcula castle and started on way to mount teribel and Caver of Skulls for geting the Ogre Brain. the way to cave of skulls was back throw the cold snow mountains and into the mountains of terror where it was dark and scaery. they carryied on in the cold snow mountsins until they gotted to the entrance tro the mountains of teror. The stone was cooler of blod and the sky was black and it loked like the sky was on fire and it was rain blord and fire and drakness! it was a horribel palce. but they had to go in to get the brian! so they went in. the cave of skul was a drak cave and the walls were maked ot skulls of many poeple and it smell like ded bodie oh no! darkcula and kells creepted insid and look arond for a orge for taking the brain. eventuall they got to baack of cave and saqwed a green oger asleep in the dark cave. so drakcula did a vampire magick spels and stunned the oger. "horrib oger now yo will give us the brian for the spell!" yellowed Drakcyla and the oger turned around he was very fat and had funny eras like tobes and he said "No you dont wan my brian it is a small brian I am call Sherk the oger and I am not evil like the outhers!" "Hmm why trust you scum?" mention Draickla and then Kells said "Ok if you can show us wrere to get a new brain I will spaer you live!" "ok" said Shrek "I will fingd a new one" and so he went out. "first I must find Donkey and Cat in Boots they will help defet the oger!" and so shrek went to look for it. and then he came back with Doinkey and Cat in Boots. "hello I am Sherk best freind it is ture he is not a evil like other ogers he is a good one" "ok" said Kelly and so they set off for find a new oger to take the brian.


	7. Chapter 7 Ogre Battle!

Soon they did find one and thos was a brown oger he had many skars on his bodie and wored a gold crown and armor maked of human bones and had a axe maked from skull of a wooly ammoth! then he saw Drakcula and he raor with terribel anger "DRAKCULA MY ARCHENEMY FROM HUNDRED OF YEARS!" "Yes Bonecruncher is it me!" spat Driakcla coldlyt. "YOUR CASTEL SHOULD BE MINE FOULISH VAMPIRE!" roared Bornecruncehr angerly and he lept and karged at Drackula who pull out his sword and got ready for the fgiht. "never! he showted" and Drackula thrust his sword at oger king bit it missed and then Kells pull out her magick sword of Ceaser and it give her the powaer of her farther! "GAURDS I AM ATTACK" scraemed Bonecruncher and then two oger guards came and fougt Shrek and his firends. Donkey kick an oger and it roar with pain and then sherk burped loudlyt in a oger face and he was knock out from awfuel stench. Meanwhile Drackuala and Kelly fought the Binecruncer and he swings his mannoth club and striked Dracukla in the side and he was hit! "Oh no the pain" said Dracula and then Kells got her ceaser sword and stabb hard into ogre king skull! "ARrgh" raored the opger king and he hevaed hes club for final swing! but sherk came and he grab the club he was strong and the club was not hitting Kelly! then she stab him in the face and he bleeded all ofer the floor and walls and then he died. "Hooary!" cryed Donkjey "we have wone!" and then Dracula got up and took out The brain and put it into a magic bag for kepting it savely. "Thank you for saving me Shrek!" said Kelly and Draculkla saids "yes I was rong to not trust" "ok" said Kells now we must go for the gold dyst in mines in the desert! and shrek will come with us" "ok" said Shrek and so they set off for dersert mines for get the gold fust for ancient spell.


	8. Chapter 8 The Mines Is Closed!

The dessert mines were a long way form the scarey mountains so it took Kells and Dracukla and Sherk many daes to get their aswell. They walke back throw crepay snow forest and through grasslands and fields of farms. Eventual they maked it to a palce where it was sande and Kelly said "Oh look the sand this means we areate deserte now?" "yes" agree Darcula and so then carried onto the sand. Soon they saw a piramyd and tnen a ancient tempel maked from yellow stone and cravings on the walls. there was also a sinpost and it said "mine is this way and their was another sine and it said "MINE CLOSED" "oh no" cryeied Kelly what will we do we need to get the gold dust for find my farther!" and them came a man in a gold mask with a skepter and a crown and a golden sword and he said "Hello traveller my name is Tutekhanumon wlecome to my desert what can I for do you eh?" "we were come for gold from mine but it is closed now I am sad" metiond kelly "Yes the mine was taken obber by a feirsome monstwer we couldncot defat it not even my greatest warriors if you kill the beast I will let you have the gold" "ok" said Kelly and so they went into the sandy mine. it was a long tunel fill of mine karts with skeleons of old miner on the floor and kells got sacred but Drackual was not scaerd. Then they came to a camber and insid it was drak and then a rubmeling noise it was the monster! It was 200 feet tall efen tallker than a house or a mountain it was on fire and had flamiwings and claws on fire and it was masive. "I AM BALKROG!" it roared "MINE BELONES TO ME!" and then Dracukala said "stand asied flowish batrog we have come to get back the mines for Tuitekhanem he is the rael onwer not you!" "WRONG" scraemed Blackrog and he roar aind it began to rain fire from the caeling and fire eruption from walls and floor and spikes of fire come down and the hole khamber set off FIRE! As Kells and Dracukla tryed to do the dogde Balkrog begun to swing fiery blade of flames on fire and it swepeted over the flor to Kelly and it was about to hit her! But she pull ourt her sheild and the balde hit the sheidl! insted and the shsield was smash into hudnred of tuny peices! "My farther sheild!" scraemcryed Kells and began to cry tears stream down her armor and onto the flor. "how dare you fowl monster that was my farther shield now you pay for it!" she scream and pull out her blalde of Caeser and lept into the air the powar of the Ceaser gifed her holy golden avenger wings and she fflew onto the balrigs head and swung back hersword hard into the balrigs face. "ARFAHAHAFARGAR!" raor the Balroig "HOW DO THAT?" "I have the magik blade of caeser!" said Kels and she drived the sword into Balrogs skull and he tryed to use fire wip to through Kelly off but she flew out with her magick wings. And then Balrog fell down in the flor and he bleded fire blod and then he died.


	9. Chapter 9 Powar of the Goddess

After Balrig had been the kiled Kells and Dtrakcula and Shrek went back to tutenkantamuns temple for getin the gold from him. "Hello Tutenakhanmu we have safed yor mine from teh Balrogs can we get that golde now plese!" and so Tutekenhan did give them the gold. He tooked them into tempel and it was maked of stone and so they went in aswel. Insid there was some heroglyfs of the caeser beink safed by a girl and a vamprie and green oeger and a ancient preist and the girl look like Kelly and the vampoire was Draklcual and the oger it was shrek and the priest look like Tuantankham! "Look a ancient porpoisy i must come to safe the caeser Ok mention Kelly and so then Tutenkaham said "Thanks" and so they did set off. "I an make a protall with my ancien magick said Tutenkansam and so he did make it and they stepr throw the portal and into a jungle for the raer herb for saving Caeser. It was lots of tree in jungle and green leavfs and frog and monkeie. Suden a man who was alike a praying manetiss jumpted onform the brankes and landedd infront of Kelly "Oh no she screached it is a mantis persone and she pull her sword of caeser from her pocket and then she glowe white gold and her eyes whent on fire and her sword went ohn fire and she grewed the holay avenegr wings like a powar and shhwung her sword hard onto the mantiss man he was ebvil! and then she spoked but it was not her voice it was the voice of the goddess Athnenea "Csaer put me powar in his magick sword incase he was ever disaperaerd my powar has been growing in the sword and now I am one with Kelly We will safe the Caser together!" and then the fier went off and she was bak to her normal voice again. And then a bunch more natiss people did come and some spider men and then they said " hahah we are the army of insectos there are obever ten hsouad of us we can destoruye you!" and then they soufgted the insectus armi. drarkcula pull his sword and cutted the mantisyed in the hed and the bleeded green bloord all over the foor and tutenaksna summen a sandstorm and whirling sand hitted siome spiderpoeple in the face and then they were died. but there was oo many of them and then a master insector came he had blord red armor and a saber sword that was ober eight feet long and alot spikes. and then Kelly pull her magick sword of avengering Atherna powar and spooked in the voice of Anetha "I will challeneg you master inscetor and I will win!" "you canot spot me I am victor in many battels I will fight you!" and so he lefpted down and the battle starerted!


	10. Chapter 10 Old Womans Porphisy

In the battel AthenaKelly did a swird swing and stiruck the mantis lord in face and he did a saber slahs and hitted AtheneaKells and she bleeded arrgah she cryed and then it begun to rain light onto the battleifield and holey powar blinded the mantis lord and than it was a spliosion of light and magic and AthenaKelly eyes glow golden and white and then she showted "You cannot degeat a goddess pathefic mantis man!" and a blot of holey light hitted the Mantiss lord and he bured up and ahses scater on the flor and the wind blew them away. and then the holay powar blew up all the insect armi and there was noting left! "woohoo we have donw the battle!" said Drajcula hapily. And then Tutenskamon saw the rare herb on the flor so he pick it and mentiuaoned "look I have got the sceret herb for the magik spell!" and so it was tim for them to go back to the woman hut for the spel. So they did it. The old womane did the magik spell and then she saied "Oh no the caeser had besen capture by Swuaron in Mordir and the armey of orc! And he was working with Godszilla to captyure him aswell." "Ok" whisper Kells and so they wented to leaf hut but then womans eyehs turned red and she spoked in a drak voice "Ha haha I am the Hadeys the evil god I work for Souron I have possesst the old women ddid you think I would let you go alife? ahhaha!" and then the woman truend into Hadeise and he was like a masive sekelton with blue fire around and also black eye and a balck spirit crown. "Quick run I will stop the Hadey said Sherk and so Darkula and Tutenskahmum and Kells did runon outsite and meanwhile Sherk fighted the Hades. The hades spawn a masive hored of skeleton and zombie and spirit and they carghed at Sherk and Donkey and the cat and then they snacrified themself for save Kelly and the rest! "We must avenege it!" yellowed Drakcula but Kelly sayed "no we must get to Miordor Sherk will be rememeber well!" and so they did go on the way to Mordoer.


	11. Chapter 11 Avengers at Mordoer

On the way to Mordor it was drak and the sky was lightningy and fire explsion on the ground aswell. There was many sekeltons on the ground "Look its a warning" said Tutenskarmun "but we must rescue ceaser" said Kelly. They walked for daes beacause Mordoer it is a big place and eventually they came to the Balck Gates what gaurded Swourans tower. They were very big gaets and maked from iron and human skull and bone and their was not a way in. On the top of gates there was inedible Hulks from the Avnegers movie and also there was the Thor. They had been turned evil by Swauron! And they stood next to levar "look that lever must open the Balck Gates for Mordor!" said Drackula Yes agreed Kells but first we must kill the Hulks and Thir. "Ok" relyed Tutenskhamn and so Kelly did her magic powar that giffed her the avnger wings form Athnean and Drakucla turned into a bat and flyed up and Tutenshakum did a spell and the spell maked him lefitate off the ground. Then all landed on the castel wall and went to the fightr the Hulks and Thor. "Look indavers they have coome to kill Swauron and rescue the Caeser" showted the Hulks and so they did do a war. Thirty Hulks carghed at Tuteskhan and he did a spell and some Egptian Skeletons that were good did arissen from the ground for helping him. Fortyone Hulks attacked Drackuala and he pulled out his sword and smakced the Hulks hard. Thor went against AtheneaKelly and he got his hammer and did a lightning strik and Kells dodge and she did a shoot from the bow and arrow but the Thor did a smash and nock arrow from the air. "You mite have powar of Athenea but I am also a god you have meeted your matchk!" raored Thor and he grew the wings aswell. and theyn they had battel between gods in the sky over Morder and it was epic! Frist Thor did a lightning blast but AthenaKelly duck and then his helment flowed off his head and undernaeth grewd a evil skeleon and it had wings maked of bones and Thor said "Look Sawron has givfen me drak powar to use I have twice as much powear as you!" and the skeleton did a skeleton shoot and it bouwnced off Atheneakelly armor. Then AthenaKelly turned into a masive golden angel with gold wings and a flaming armors and sword with fire coming off the wepon and she said "I have the powar of good evil will not win" and then Thor luafed "Hahaaha" and he did a dark spell and the whole gate stated to explode and dark fire rains down and blod and skulls and a masive sekelton appears. "Roar!" it raoered and Thor said "look my ultimate spell you will never survive" and Angel AtheneaKelly said "Yes I will" and so she flew down and striked it hard with holy flme sword hard and it roared in anerger and slash at Angel AtheneaKelly with it claws and did a skeleon breath maked from blod and ded bodues becayse it was poyisonsus but the fire burned it all up. And then she did a glare and a beam of magikcal blaze fire shooted from her eyes and burned the skeleotns and all the hulks and efen the Thor and then he was ded. So they went into Mordoer.


	12. Chapter 12 Evil Chess

In Mordor they coukd see Swauron drak tower with hise red flame eye ontop of like a evil litehouse or something. There was aslo a watseland made of dark rocks and evil red lava and on wasteland was over 1000 orcs "how can we every defeat this orks?" said Kells. "hm maybe we can chalenege Suron to a contest" relyed Drackula "Yes that is a good idea" mention Tetuenkaham and so they got wite flag for shoowing oif piece and waled into Swaron tower. Insid lived Moth of Swauron he did the talking for Swayron and he said "WHY HAVE YOU COME" "I am hear for chalenege Sauron to a contest" "WHAT CONTEST" and then Dracula said "we let Saoron chose it" and so Month of Saorun said "YESSSS WE WILL PLAY EVIL CHESS" "ok" said Kelly and so they went out to evil chess bored. It was like normal chesse but the peices were captured slaeves of Sauron! And Kelly king was the Ceaser! "IF YOU LOSE WE WIL KILL THE CEASER!" roared mouth of Auron and so the ches match start. Tutenskahmun and Drakula helped Kells VS mounth of Swauron. Soon it loked like she was going to loosse but then insted she won! "Hooray" said Kelly now gif me back farther!" "HAHAHA IT SWA A TRICK I WILL NEVR LOT HIM GO ATTACK MY ORCS!" and so all 1000 orcs and even moer orcks maybe 100000 orcss attacked aswell. So Kelly jumps down and cutted the Ceaser free! But the army was here it also had Godzilla, the Haedes, Month of Sawron, Edward Coolen from Twiligt who had joened the army and lots moer. The good side had Kelly and Elkus and Dracukala and Tutechamun and The Ceaser and they were massive outbeaten! "but we skill fight here anywhere!" showted Kelly and so they karged into the battel.


	13. Chapter 13 Swarons Army

The dark amy did start to fight it was Godzilla, Haeds, Edwaard Cullem, Mooth of Sauyrin orc and a big black hydra with 10000 heads and it brethed fire. Kelly pules out her magik goddess blade and turned on aspet of Athenea and she was powarful and she fighting the hydra. Elkus battled Deward Cullen and he stabb him with his ghost antler and he tried to hit back but Eljus a ghost he coold not be hit at all nope so Edward turn into a bat. Darcola went to fight Muth of Saurton and he pull out his vampire blood drain sword and Mouth equip his black sword of darkness and they start to swordfighht in front of the gates. Tutenchakem went VS the Hadse and Hades summon the undwerwold and it was lots of skeleotn and ghost and reepers and souls and zmobie and they went at Tutenskamun horibly. He did a sand wave and it kill some of the monster but others were stil attack him! The Caeser he fights the orc army and did a slash and it hitted some orcs and then his sword firered thunderblots of god Zues at them and it zapped much orks. The good teem was winning but then down from mount Morndor comes the dark lord him self it was Swaoron lord of doom and he had a massive hammer and a orb in other hand and a crown madked from human bone and skul and his eye glow horibly red and like a blood and it was the worst thing evar. Kells eventual kill the hudra with Athenea powars but it was cabsorbed into Suaorns blood orb and he luafed loud "Ha ha ha I have the soul orb that steels the sowls you do not have" and then he aslo absorbs the Ebward Culen soul and ork souls and then he recombined with Mounth of Swauron into one thing. "HADEAS YOU ARE MY MOST POWEARFUL ALLIE YOU CAN SOP THENM!" and so the Hades called Serberus a masive dog ON FIRE with 3 heads and he also called the Death and the Grim Reeper aswell. "IF YOU FAIL I WILL ABSORD YOU SOULS!" warns Sooron "I will not fail you my master" relued Hadaes and then they attacks. Suddenly Mont Mondor bursted open and out of the mountain camed Hercalues and he was fly a pegasus and he said "Where is the hydra I was try to kill it for my task!" "Hello Herkules we killed it sorry" replied Kells "but look it is Sawron and we need help he as the soul orb and bowne crown and magic death mase can you help" "ok" said the Hercukales and so he joined them to fight Swauron!


	14. Chapter 14 The Final One Or Is It?

It was the battel vs the Swaron and his drak armyi and so it did bigin! Seberos and Hades and the Death and Grime Reeper charkged into the good team and Swaron did a shadow grab spel and grabeds the Ceaser hard and put him onto a dark alter it was maked of skul of prevois victims of Swaron! "HAHAH I WILL TAKE HIS SOUL AND BURNINATION THE ENTRIE PLANETE EXCEPT FORM MORNDOR AND THEN I WILL BE RULER!" said Sawron louldy. Kelly attaced the Serberis with her magik avneger powars and cut off the thre heads and it was defgeted. Tutenskahmun tries to do a spel vs the Death but then he did a spirit blast and hiotted Tutenkshaman hard. And then Suaron magicks grew strengther and strehgther and oh no the caeser was going to be kills! It started to raein down fire and roicks and shadows and lava and skulls and ded bodieys and blood and drak magicks and the end of the wrold has started! "Quickly defeat the armies of darkness so we can sop Swaorn!" yellowed Kells and so Elkus karged into the Greim Reapar and did a horn slice and it kills the Raeper. Draksocla did a hit on Hades and he was hit and he bleeded black shadow blod all ofer Dracolaks sword and then his sword melted. So he punched Haedes in the face hard and hades fell down ded. Tutenskahman did a sheeld spell against the rainging fire and blood and stuff and then he did a sand lighting spell and it szapped the Deahth very strongingly and the Deeth was killed. But the spell of Sawron was neerly done what would happene! This is what happens then Kells got the wings and flied to Sauron and Dracikola and Elkus and Herculaes and Tutensjkahmn came and they all said "We will not let you destory the world we are the good!" and so Drakolca striked him hard with his sword "HAHAHA I CANNOT BE HARMED WITH MY MAGIK SPELLS!" liaufed Saorun and he swung his mace down and hitten Elkus and he was disapeted into mist! "Elkus!" kelly sobbsed and then she glowed with orange golden fire and she got the angel form and spoke in Athena voice "THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR I WILL KILL YUO WREITE NOW!" And so she lanced Saoron rite in the hart and he fell down and he scraemed "BUT HOW DID YOU HAVE THE POWAR!" "I AM ATHNENAKELLY I HAVE THE POWAR!" repliyed Kells and then she turnes back into a normal form and untied the Ceaser! And hen his soul orb breaked into 1000 peckies and the Soul of Elkus was relived again! "Elkus my friend!" showted Kelly and she went to hug him. "We have defeated the Saruon and rescued my farther we have done the quest!" she cheared and so they all went back to Roman for a party. But then Swayrons head was still alive and he said "HAHAHA THOSE FOOLS I AM NOT REALLY DED I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL HAHAHA!" ...

THE END


End file.
